


Every scar will build my throne [FR] - #13 : « Short Headcanons (#6) »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Every scar will build my throne [FR] [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno
Genre: AUs, Alternate Universes, Child Abuse, Crack, Dark fics, Emo Palpateen, Family Issues, Father issues, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Legends Never Die, M/M, Netflix's Bloodline Inspired, One Shot Collection, Palpatine Needs a Hug, Snippets, Univers Alternatifs, dark themes, headcanons, non-canon first names, uas
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 19:25:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13642893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: • “Idée alternative #2” (UA)• “Idée alternative #3” (Crack, UA)• “La Force me libérera” (Dark)• “Imagination obscure” (Implied Rape)





	1. Headcanon #15 : « Idée alternative #2 »

**Author's Note:**

> A défaut de parvenir à résumer convenablement chaque texte contenu dans cette sixième compilation de headcanons, allons-y directement :)
> 
> (Exceptionnellement, dû aux quatre textes plutôt longs, cette compilation sera découpée en “chapitres” pour faciliter la mise en page.)

15 – Idée alternative #2

 

Il ne l'avait pas fait exprès. Jamais il n'aurait pu préméditer ce qu'il venait de se passer. C'était trop tard, maintenant, pour réparer l'horreur qui s'était produite.

Certes, parfois, le comportement de son frère ou de sa sœur l'irritait profondément, au point de souhaiter leur mort, ou tout du moins leur non-existence. Mais il lui avait toujours semblé inimaginable de passer un jour à l'action.

Sa petite sœur, Isdain, deux ans, était tombée à l'eau, alors qu'ils jouaient sur le ponton surplombant le lac, et s'était noyée. Sheev, six ans, n'avait pas pu la sauver.

Maintenant, Cosinga le blâmait pour son action inefficace. La maisonnée était meurtrie, les domestiques pleuraient en silence, et le fils aîné était malmené par son propre père. Le jeune garçon, déjà empli de remords, aurait bien préféré un peu de réconfort, en lieu et place de cette exécution – bien qu'éploré, Cosinga n'avait aucun droit de s'en prendre à son enfant, cela ne ramènerait pas celui qui venait de disparaître.

 

_Hmpf. Bof. C'est inspiré de la série Netflix “Bloodline”, et disons que Danny Rayburn, le personnage que remplace Palpatine ici, a sombré dans l'alcool et la drogue à l'âge adulte... OH THE FEELS. (Et il est joué par Ben Mendelsohn, alias le Directeur Krennic ^.^')_

 


	2. Headcanon #16 : « Idée alternative #3 » (Crack, UA)

16 – Idée alternative #3 (Crack, UA)

 

Pour les besoins d'un concours de chanson inter-Maisons Royales, Sheev Palpatine et sa fratrie montent un groupe de rock, sobrement nommé “Sheev and the Palpatines”.

Il est le chanteur, et les paroles de ses compositions originales sont largement inspirées de sa vie personnelle (qui a dit “emo” ?), donc elles arborent un ton plutôt “Father Issues TM”.

Les autres – ses deux frères et ses deux sœurs – sont aussi peu doués de parole qu'à leur habitude. Ce sont les musiciens. Ils ne sont pas sourds-muets, mais se comportent comme tels, terrifiés à l'idée d'exprimer une pensée un tant soit peu personnelle et/ou dont le contenu déplairait à leur père.

Cosinga regarde cette formation musicale d'un très mauvais œil. Il est trop conservateur pour apprécier la musique rock – pourtant brillamment jouée par les musiciens, dont le manque de parole et de personnalité était compensé par leur talent. Cosinga n'apprécie pas les textes interprétés par son fils.

La mère de famille, là aussi comme à son habitude, ne parle pas, n'exprime aucune émotion... n'existe pas.

Cet headcanon est complètement stupide. Pourtant, il traînait dans un coin poussiéreux de mon téléphone, et il semble avoir finalement trouvé son chemin vers la touche “Publication” – contre ma volonté, il m'a prise en otage, à l'aiiiiiide !!


	3. Headcanon #17 : « La Force me libérera »

17 – La Force me libérera

 

Trop longtemps enfermé, son pouvoir se libéra avec une puissance quasi-divine. Son état de conscience était floué sur les bords par l'obscurité qui prenait le dessus, réagissant à la menace d'une mort imminente.

La Force semblait ne pas vouloir la mort de cet individu. À tel point qu'elle avait enfin décidé de se révéler à lui, pleinement – et non plus seulement par des murmures, à un rythme irrégulier et imprévisible.

Palpatine contrôlait à peine son corps. La haine déformait ses traits. Un pouvoir meurtrier entourait ses mains, il semblait qu'il était désormais capable d'étrangler, de tordre des cous à distance. Il n'avait pas besoin de les prendre physiquement à parti, il ne s'éclaboussait pas du sang qui se répandait parfois des narines ou de la bouche des victimes.

La tempête s'essouffla. Le grondement dans ses oreilles s'atténua. Sa vision redevint nette. Ses mains se mirent à trembler. Son corps fut parcouru de frissons, à mesure que la bouffée d'adrénaline disparaissait.

L'adolescent baissa les yeux vers ses nombreuses victimes. Les gardes, le pilote... mais aussi ses propres frères, sœurs, mère et père. Palpatine s'était d'abord défendu contre Cosinga, mais les autres membres de sa famille étaient intervenus, et devinrent des victimes collatérales. Les quelques autres cadavres permirent de ne pas laisser de témoins de ce coup de folie surnaturel.

Il ne ressentait rien en particulier. Son esprit semblait s'être vidé, et les émotions envolées. Son cœur battait à la chamade. Peut-être ne réalisait-il pas encore ses actions, et leur portée ?

La Force l'avait libéré.


	4. Headcanon #18 : « Imagination obscure »

18 – Imagination obscure

 

_Traduction et adaptation d'une chanson : “Dark In My Imagination”, of Verona. Point de vue de Darth Plagueis sur son jeune apprenti._

 

Il y a quelque chose dans cette façon que tu as de me regarder

Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, je craque

Je ne peux empêcher aucune de mes actions

 

Il y a quelque chose quand tu me touches alors que je t'embrasse

Je prie la Force de me pardonner, parce que je te veux à mes pieds

 

Mais je n'ai pas envie de penser à tout cela maintenant

Je sais que je perdrais pied si je craquais

 

Alors je n'ai pas envie de penser à tout cela maintenant

Il y a quelque chose d'obscur dans mon imagination

Quelque chose d'obscur dans mon imagination

 

Il y a quelque chose dans cette façon que tu as de me regarder

Viendrais-tu de la regarder de la même façon ?

Parce que je n'en suis pas entièrement sûr... j'espère me tromper

 

Je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander où tu as pu te rendre aujourd'hui, qui tu as pu voir

Dis-moi juste que lorsque je suis loin de toi

Tu te donnes un autre genre

 

Mais je n'ai pas envie de penser à tout cela maintenant

Je sais que je perdrais pied si je craquais

 

Alors je n'ai pas envie de penser à tout cela maintenant

Il y a quelque chose d'obscur dans mon imagination

Quelque chose d'obscur dans mon imagination

Quelque chose d'obscur dans mon imagination

 

Je n'ai pas envie de penser à tout cela maintenant

Est-ce que tout cela est dans ma tête ?

M'attends-tu quelque part ?

 

Je n'ai pas envie de penser à tout cela maintenant

Y a-t-il des choses que tu ne m'as pas dites ?

Y a-t-il des secrets que tu gardes ?

 

Mais je n'ai pas envie de penser à tout cela maintenant

Mais je n'ai pas envie de penser à tout cela maintenant

Mais je n'ai pas envie de penser à tout cela maintenant

 

Il y a quelque chose d'obscur dans mon imagination

Quelque chose d'obscur dans mon imagination

Quelque chose d'obscur dans mon imagination

 

Mais je n'ai pas envie de penser à tout cela maintenant

Mais je n'ai pas envie de penser à tout cela maintenant

Mais je n'ai pas envie de penser à tout cela maintenant

 

Il y a quelque chose d'obscur dans mon imagination


End file.
